rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 13
Red vs. Blue: Season 13 is a machinima/animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions and premiered on April 1, 2015, the show's twelfth anniversary. The season is a direct follow-up to Season 12, in which the Reds and Blues, the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus join forces to go to war against Chairman Malcom Hargrove and his space pirates. A teaser image of the season was released by Miles Luna on January 23, 2015 via Twitter and a trailer was released on March 6, 2015. Nico Audy-Rowland of Trocadero will return to compose the score for the season, alongside musician David Levy. It is the thirteenth overall season of Red vs. Blue and the third, and final, season in the Chorus Trilogy. Synopsis The sim-troopers of Blood Gulch have seen their fair share of insanity over the years, but they’ve never faced anything quite like this. Stranded on the planet Chorus, the Reds and Blues must convince two enemy armies to join forces or suffer complete annihilation at the hands of a bloodthirsty war lord. As the final installment in the critically acclaimed Chorus Trilogy, Red vs. Blue: Season 13 is as hilarious as it is thrilling. Between deadly mercenaries, alien artifacts and old rivalries, our hapless heroes are in for the fight of their lives in the longest running sci-fi/comedy series in American history, Red vs. Blue. Characters Reds and Blues *Grif (19 episodes) *Caboose (19 episodes) *Tucker (19 episodes) *Epsilon (Trailer; 18 episodes) *Simmons (18 episodes) *Sarge (18 episodes) *Carolina (18 episodes) *Freckles (18 episodes) *Washington (15 episodes) *Donut (15 episodes) *Lopez (12 episodes) *Doc (9 episodes) *Junior (2 episodes) *Sister (1 episode) New Republic *Kimball (14 episodes) *Smith (13 episodes) *Palomo (13 episodes) *Jensen (12 episodes) *Bitters (12 episodes) *Matthews (4 episodes) *Rebel Medic (1 episode) *Ghanoush (1 episode) *McCallister (1 episode) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey (15 episodes) *Doyle (9 episodes) *Red Fed (3 episodes) *Blue Fed (1 episode) *Randy (1 episode) *Lap Fed (1 episode) *Crash Site Fed (1 episode) Charon Industries *Felix (13 episodes) *Locus (13 episodes) *Sharkface (9 episodes) *Aiden Price (6 episodes) *Malcom Hargrove (4 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (2 episodes) *Mercenary Scientist (1 episode) *Terrified Mercenary (1 episode) *Ross (1 episode) *Curious Space Pirate (1 episode) UNSC *Mayers (1 episode) *Stassney (1 episode) *Blanton (1 episode) *Kilgore (1 episode) *UNSC Police (1 episode) Other *Santa (7 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (3 episodes) *Epsilon-Theta (3 episodes) *Epsilon-Omega (2 episodes) *Epsilon-Sigma (1 episode) *Epsilon-Gamma (1 episode) *Epsilon-Eta (1 episode) *Epsilon-Iota (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Rehashed *''Main Article'': Rehashed *''Airdate'': April 26, 2015 (sponsors); April 27, 2015 Sarge and Simmons are ready to take PSAs to the next level! Rebooted with better EVERYTHING for modern audiences! The Sound of Stupid *''Main Article'': The Sound of Stupid *''Airdate'': May 31, 2015 (sponsors); June 1, 2015 Tucker and Grif would like to talk to you about ASMR in this week's PSA. Warning: Trigger Warnings *''Main Article'': Warning: Trigger Warnings *''Airdate'': July 5, 2015 (sponsors); July 6, 2015 WARNING! The #1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2 *''Main Article'': The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2 *''Airdate'': August 9, 2015 (sponsors); August 10, 2015 In a world where movie trailers are the pinnacle of cinematic achievement, one trailer stands above the rest... But That's Not All! *''Main Article'': But That's Not All! *''Airdate'': September 11, 2015 Have you ever wanted MORE Rooster Teeth? Do you want to try it all FREE for 30 days? Then Simmons and Grif have some important info for you. RvB Holiday Special *''Main Article'': RvB Holiday Special *''Airdate'': December 23, 2015 (sponsors); December 24, 2015 Join Sarge as he celebrates the holidays with tunes you (sort of) know and love. Suck it Blues! Gallery RvB13.png Season 13 incoming.jpg|Carolina and Epsilon Character Promo 1426266126 rvb sarge character01.jpg|Sarge Character Promo Gray550c70ae428cf.jpg|Vanessa Kimball Character Promo Tucker CharPromo S13.png|Tucker Character Promo RvB13Wallpaper-RED.png RvB13Wallpaper-BLUE.png Twitter RvB S13 Promo 1.png|Midseason promo picture Twitter RvB S13 Promo 2.jpg|Midseason promo picture S13E16 Promo 3.png Sharkface and Carolina S13E16.png S13E16 Promo 2.png S13E16 Promo 1.png Wash, Epsilon, and Carolina S13E18 promo.png Felix and Locus vs Carolina and Wash.png Felix vs Carolina S13 promo.png Wash vs Locus S13 promo.png Trivia *The season tagline is taken from one of the lyrics of the Trocadero song Good Fight. *This was the last season to appear on netflix. *This is the first season to be uploaded to YouTube while the season is still airing on Rooster Teeth's website. Episodes still aired on the website first.Confirmation via Rooster Teeth's Official Facebook **This season is also the first to have trailers for individual episodes, starting with Dish Best Served, in addition to a whole season teaser trailer. The latter is also the first teaser trailer that explicitly reveals a major spoiler of the ending - Epsilon dying - though it wasn't initially assumed by most to mean literally. **The DVD and Blu-Ray for this season are also the first not to include any deleted scenes of any kind. Although Season 10 didn't include an option to access them from the main menu, they were still included after the credits. See also Videos Trailers File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Season 13 - Episode 11|Episode 11 trailer File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Episode 12 - Season 13|Episode 12 trailer File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Season 13 - Episode 18!|Episode 18 trailer File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Season 13 - Episode 20!|Episode 20 trailer Behind the Scenes File:Behind the Scenes Music - Red vs. Blue Season 13|BTS - Music File:Behind the Scenes Motion Capture - Red vs. Blue Season 13|BTS - Motion Capture File:RvB Stunt Panel - Red vs. Blue Season 13|BTS - Stunt Panel File:Behind the Scenes The Art of Chorus - Red vs. Blue Season 13|BTS - The Art of Chorus File:RVB Main Panel - Red vs. Blue Season 13|BTS - RvB Panel, RTX 2015 References External links *[http://roosterteeth.com Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Category:Season 13 Category:Chorus Trilogy Category:Series